Lole
Lole is a large port town in the Kingdom Of Lucerne that is located in central lucerne along the River Lucerne and stands as the seat of House Clegane, and the capital of the State of Lole. House Clegane rules over Lole and holds it as their seat, and has done so since the days of the Driving Tide when they were sent eastward from Forks by House Swan to control the port. Lole would convert completely to the crusade of the Dragonoph religion and has historically turned a very violent approach towards non-dragonoph belief with the Dragonoph Temple of Lole seen as one of the more religiously violent of the major Dragonoph Temples in Lucerne. Lole in much the way of the nearby Forks has a relatively mixed population with the majority of the population consisting of Germanic people's but there is a sizable population of Italians of whom have historically lived in peaceful harmony between themselves. Alongside this population divide there exists a splitting of the nobility but unlike the city itself which has a majority German population the nobility of the town is majority Italian which has most to due with the fact that ruling power since the founding of the town remains the Italian household of House Clegane. Once nothing more then a fishing village the modern version of Lole was founded during the years following the Driving Tide and the rise of House Swan. House Swan wanted to follow the task of William Lovie which was to place a major bridge crossing fortress in central Lucerne to act as a means of transport more feasable between eastern Lucerne, and Tree Hill. House Swan placed House Clegane in charge of this operation and they went into heavy debt paying for all the construction that was required to make sure the town was what they wanted it to be. Following the construction of the city of Stormwind House Clegane found itself and Lole the site of a major trade route between western and Eastern Lucerne. The next evolution of the town was following the Fall of Tree Hill where it was the site of the often ignored but deadly series of Battles which it fought against the Orcish hordes as they silently attempted to break into Eastern Lucerne. When Tree Hill was liberated Lole found its importance increasing again as the number of ships coming through the Lucerne river increased dramatically as the trade with Rome increased. History Early History House Clegane Main Article : House Clegane Following the annexation of Forks into the Kingdom of Lucerne and the placement of House Swan as the new Lords of Forks, many houses of Forks were changed from being vassals of House Tyrell to being the vassals of House Swan and House Clegane was one such house. Under House Swan they found there strength grew much larger as House Swan was much more accomadative towards their subjects then House Tyrell had been. Under House Swan House Clegane was given control over the town of Lole along with the farmland around it. With a land to call their own House Clegane went about renovating Lole into what House Swan had ordered them too. House Swan wished Lole to become a major point of defence against any wishing to cross the river at this point, and would also be a major source of farmland in the regions north of the town. To do this House Clegane took in a major amount of loans from the lenders in Lucerne which meant basically House Hale, and House Lannister. In this way they were able to fashion a rather large bridge across the river, and build a legitaate town from which to rule over their subjects. With the town in place the farmers came in time, and by the death of William Lovie House Clegane had control over a profitable region. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Battle's of Lole Growth With the region relativly safe now, Rupert watched as the trade that had suffered returned, and he also became home to a growing number of foreign representatives that didn't want to stay in Forks while they represented their nations, and towns. This growth was facilitated by another massive construction project on the part of Rupert in the form of increasing the port space in the town by nearly twice as much as what it was. This did meant that Lole became more of a hub then a relay station as it was, and this caused a bit of problems with the port houses in Forks. Government Points of Interest Demographics Ethnicity Lole in much the way of the nearby Forks has a relatively mixed population with the majority of the population consisting of Germanic people's but there is a sizable population of Italians of whom have historically lived in peaceful harmony between themselves. Alongside this population divide there exists a splitting of the nobility but unlike the city itself which has a majority German population the nobility of the town is majority Italian which has most to due with the fact that ruling power since the founding of the town remains the Italian household of House Clegane. Religion Lole would convert completely to the crusade of the Dragonoph religion and has historically turned a very violent approach towards non-dragonoph belief with the Dragonoph Temple of Lole seen as one of the more religiously violent of the major Dragonoph Temples in Lucerne. Population Noble Houses of Lole Category:Town in the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:House Clegane Category:City